


Рутина

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Иногда свою любовь можно встретить в самом неожиданном месте. Иногда вы влюбляетесь в человека, в которого не должны были влюбляться. Иногда это просто кажется правильным.
Relationships: Deidara/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 1





	Рутина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663314) by [ayazuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayazuri/pseuds/ayazuri). 



Она действительно понятия не имела, как сложились их отношения. Если честно, она даже не была уверена, что происходящее между ними можно назвать отношениями

С момента первой встречи все их взаимодействия складывались по следующей схеме: в пятницу вечером они встречались в клубе, танцевали как сумасшедшие, выпивая в перерывах между треками. Затем начинали орать друг на друга без особой причины, и их ссора (в девяти случаях из десяти) заканчивалась в чьей-то квартире (обычно в её). Они проводили выходные вместе, редко занимаясь чем-либо, кроме секса. В понедельник утром она всегда просыпалась одна в постели. В течение недели они обменивались тоннами саркастичных сообщений. И этот цикл повторялся бесконечно.

Поначалу это было удобно. Раньше у неё уже были отношения, и она переживала много неприятных расставаний, поэтому приняла решение больше не искать ничего, что требовало бы обязательств. «Дружба с привилегиями» казалась наилучшим вариантом. Хотя они ни разу не заговаривали о намерениях относительно друг друга, она была практически уверена в том, что он разделял её взгляды. Она начала осознавать, что между ними может быть что-то ещё, когда их рутина была неожиданно прервана. Произошло это вскоре после Рождества. Он не появился в клубе. Ни в пятницу, ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье (а до этого она не посещала клуб ни в какой другой день, кроме пятницы). Она обнаружила, что ждёт от него любого знака. Но он не напоминал о себе в течение недели. В уме она рисовала самые пугающие сценарии.

— Тебе следовало закончить это раньше. Теперь снова будет больно, — так сказала её лучшая подруга, но ей было плевать. Она цеплялась за остатки надежды, в глубине души понимая, что у него нет причин оставаться — они ведь так и не определились, что именно их связывает. И когда она шла в клуб в следующую пятницу, то чувствовала, что её сердце разобьётся, если его там не будет. Но он был. Как всегда. Он никак не прокомментировал своё отсутствие, а она не стала спрашивать. Всё равно в этом не было смысла.

Хотя после этого они вернулись к своей рутине, она знала, что ничего не будет прежним. По крайней мере, для неё. Однако не могла найти в себе смелости озвучить это. Она боялась всё разрушить. Слишком боялась потерять его, даже если он никогда не был её. Поэтому продолжила делать вид, будто всё в порядке. Очередным утром в понедельник она была готова проснуться в одиночестве, но неожиданно почувствовала успокаивающие объятия. Её сердце ёкнуло, а сонливость мигом испарилась. С широко раскрытыми глазами она попыталась хоть немного сдвинуться с места, но кольцо сильных рук лишь крепче сжалось вокруг неё. Она ощутила дрожь.

— Спящая красавица Ино наконец проснулась, — она услышала его хмыканье и сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем заговорить, боясь, что её голос сорвётся.

— Дейдара, — начала она, с трудом проглотив ком в горле, — что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен быть на работе или типа того?

Он фыркнул.

— Заткнись, пока я не пожалел, что остался здесь.

Между ними повисло долгое молчание, прежде чем Ино собралась с духом, чтобы озвучить свой вопрос.

— И ты… останешься здесь… надолго?

— Да… Наверное. Да.

И всё это казалось совершенно правильным.


End file.
